Baby Sammy
by jill.wagoner.3
Summary: Sam and Dean just got back from a hunt, but when Dean comes back to an empty hotel room he knows somethings wrong. What happened to Sam? Can it be fixed? Read to find out!


Dean had just finished washing up after the hunt and he walked back into the living room. "Hey man how's about we go grab some-" He stopped. The living room was empty and no one was in the kitchen. "Sammy?" He called. He opened the door to see the Impala sitting out front. "Son of a bitch!" He growled throwing on his coat and going out into the cold. He went to the motel office first. "Hey have you seen a giant guy about this high?" Dean asked raising his hand above his head emphisizing Sam's height. "With long hair and a goof face?" The guy shrugged and Dean left knowing he would be no help. After looking around Dean sat on the couch shaking his head. The door opened and Cas walked in. Dean stood up. "Cas what the hell are you doing here?" He asked. "I felt you're distress and was looking for Sam when I found this." He held up a dirty plaid shirt. "That's Sammy's! Cas where'd you find that?" Dean asked. Cas took him to behind the motel into the woods. He pointed to a pile of Sam's clothes. Dean got down on one knee and looked at them. "Where the hell could he be?" Dean asked himself. Suddenly the clothes started moving and Dean fell onto his butt startled. He slowly lifted up the pants and his eyes widened. There was a tiny naked baby Sammy laying on all his clothes. "Son of a bitch!" Dean almost whispered.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked coming up behind him. "Oh." was all he said. Dean picked up the baby who smiled when he saw Dean. He giggled and chewed on his fingers kicking his feet. "I almost forgot how cute you were." Dean smirked. All of a sudden Sam began peeing on Dean. "You little shit!" Dean said trying to avoid the stream. Sam just giggled and began laughing while Dean just growled. "Uh Dean...I think he might of-" Dean cut him off. "Thank you Cas I see that." Dean stood up with Sam. "You are so getting punched when you get fixed!" Dean muttered. They all walked back into the apartment and Dean laid Sam down on his bed. Dean scratched his head. "Uh Cas...would you mind coming with me to pick up some supplies?" He asked. "You mean...like baby supplies." Dean nodded. "Yes, I will come with you." The drive to the store was irritating because Sam wouldn't stop crying. Dean had managed to make a make shift diaper out of a bandana until they got real ones. "Dean why won't he stop cryng?" Cas asked while they wheeled down aisles. "I don't know try picking him up." Cas looked almost scared as he awkwardly picked up Sammy. Sam stopped crying and began laughing. "There you go." Cas said and began to set him back down. In response Sam began wailing and Cas immediatley picked him back up. "Alright diapers, wipes, powder." Dean said listing off things to get. He began laughing and picked up a small box. "Hey Sam you need some butt aid?" Sam tried to look mad, but for being a baby it was adorable. I guess he got revenge because in line he began wailing even in Cas' arms. Dean took him as Cas put all the things on the counter. "Hey knock it off. Sam seriously be quiet." Dean growled lowly. People behind him glared at him and he just gave a nervous smile. "

Cas hurry up." Dean said lowly. Back in the car they had Sam dressed in a tiny plaid shirt, jeans and boots. They sat in the parking lot thinking while Sam slept in the back. "What do we do now?" Cas asked. Dean scratched his head. "Well...maybe we should go to Bobby's." He suggested. Cas nodded and touched the dashboard. Before Dean knew what was going on they were sitting in Bobby's driveway. "Hey nice going Cas." Dean said slapping the angel on the shoulder. Cas didn't move. "Cas?" Dean asked shaking his shoulder. "Aw come on don't tell me you used all you're angel juice. Cas wake up!" Dean said. "Great." He muttered. Bobby's face was priceless when he opened the door and saw Dean with Cas hanging over his shoulder and a baby in his arms. "What the hell have you gotten into now boy?" He asked. Dean scoffed and walked in putting Cas down on the couch. Bobby sat back down at his desk and Dean held Sam out in front of him towards Bobby. "Bubby!" Sam gurgled. Dean couldn't help, but smile. Bobby leaned past Sam and looked at Dean. "How the hell did you get some random baby to say my name?" Dean smirked. "That's the thing Bobby. This baby...it's Sam." Bobby's eyes widened. "What the sam heck did you do to him?" He asked walking around the desk. "I didn't do anything a witch cursed him on our last hunt!" Dean said defensivley. "Well then go get her and turn him back." Dean scratched the back of his head. "Lemme guess you killed her?" Dean nodded. "Dangit!" Bobby exclaimed. "Bubby Bubby!" Sam gugrled again. Bobby took him from Dean's hands. "I guess he is pretty darn cute for being small again." Sam farted and began laughing. Dean laughed at the digust on Bobby's face. "Nd he's still an idjit too!" Cas walked in. "Dean I have to go now, but will you be ok?" Dean slapped him on his shoulder. "I'll call ya if I need anything, but thanks Cas." And with that he was gone. "Lets get you somethin to eat." Bobby said taking Sam to the kitchen. He set Sam on the counter. Sam crawled over and knocked a glass off the counter breaking it against the floor. "God dangit boy!" Bobby said picking him up. "Dean take this and got buy a highchair." Bobby said handing Dean two twentys. As Dean left Bobby called out "Remember I said highchair not hookers!" About half an hour he came back lugging a big box. "Bobby I got the-" Dean stopped looking at Bobby and Sam sleeping on the couch together. Sam was snuggled up on Bobby's chest and Dean couldn't help, but smile. When he finished setting up the highchair Bobby woke up and set Sam in front of the tv. "Finished." Dean said looking at the highchair. He scooched Sam over on the couch and switched the tv to Doctor Sexy Md. Sam began crying and Bobby looked over. "What you love this show!" Dean said.

"Put it back boy." Bobby said. Dean glared and switched it back geting off the couch. "There is no way in hell I'm sittin through a half hour of Barney!" He growled grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Bobby just chuckled. "So found anything yet?" Dean asked. Bobby shook his head. "Naw ain't nothing on turning babies back into grown men." Dean shrugged. "I don't know if I wanna turn him back." Bobby looked at Dean like he was crazy. "Can you blame me Bobby I mean look at him." They looked at Sam smiling at the shapes appearring on the tv. "When he's and adult he's depressed and angry. When he's a baby nothing bothers him...he's happy." Bobby nodded. "I know what you're sayin Dean and it's nice of you to think that way, but you need to think about what Sam wants. Do you think he wants to be a baby forever?" He asked. Dean nodded sipping his beer. Suddenly three demons broke into the house. Dean and Bobby were fighting off two when the third grabbed Sam. He began wailing and Dean took off after him. "Give me my brother back you son of a bitch." He yelled. The demon tripped and Sam flew into the air. Luckily Dean dove and caught him. Bobby came running up behind him cut his neck with Dean's knife. Dean, still lying on the ground began breathing heavily and Sam grabbed onto his shirt not letting go. They got back into the house. "What the hell would they want Sam for?" Dean thought out loud. "I don't know, but you better keep a close eye on him." Bobby said. When it began getting dark out Dean walked upstairs with a tired cranky Sam. He laid him down on the bed. "Night Sam." He said closing the door. "Dee!" Sam cried. Dean opened up the door. "What?" He asked. Sam reached made grabby hands and Dean groaned lying down next to him. "Night you little pain in the ass." Dean said roughing up Sam's hair. Sam snuggled into his chest and together they both fell asleep.

Dean woke up to a loud whiney toddler pulling on his shirt. "Sammy knock it off." Dean said tirdley pushing him off him. There was a loud thump and then instant crying. Dean immeadiatley got up and picked Sammy up his eyes still half closed. "Hey don't cry ok I'm sorry." He suddenly felt a little hand slap his left cheek. His eyes opened wide. "Did you just slap me?" He asked looking at Sam whose arms were crossed. That wasn't the only thing that suprised Dean. Sam had aged. When they first found him he was at least 1 and now he looked at least three. "No hitting Sam." Dean said pointing an acusing finger at him. Sam smirked and then bit him. "Ow!" He yelled dropping Sam. Sam bolted out of the room. "Get back here you little son of a bitch!' He yelled bounding down the stairs. As he rounded the kitchen corner he stopped abruptly trying not to hit Bobby. He tried to go around him, but Bobby blocked his path. "Now listen here boy, you can't hurt you're brother." Dean held up his finger. "The lil son of a bitch bit me!" Bobby smirked. "Well still he's three and your a grown man, now act like one." Dean growled looking at Sam cowering behind Bobby's legs. "bitch." Dean growled. He sat on the couch and turned on doctor sexy md. Sam jumped on the couch beside him. Sam watched Dean and when he thought he wasn't looking looking slowly reached over to his lap to try and grab the remote. As he was about to grab it Dean grabbed his hand which suprised Sam. "No! I'm watchin Doctor Sexy Md not Barney!" He said. Sam crossed his arms smiling at Dean. Dean just looked at him weird. All of a sudden Sam began wailing and Bobby ran out of the kitchen. "What's wrong Sam?" He asked. "T.B!" Sam cried. Bobby crossed his arms. "Dean be an adult and put you're brothers cartoons back on." Dean held up his hands. "I was here first!" He argued. "I don't care just let you're brother watch tv so he don't whine!" He said walking back in the kitchen. Dean glared at Sam who gave him a smile. He threw the remote at the toddler's foot and Sam whimpered. "Oh whatever stop being a baby" Dean said walking into the kitchen. "Jeez Dean you have to be nice to Sammy, he's only a baby." Bobby said fixing dinner. "Oh don't give me that Bobby! He's playing you!" Dean said pointing at Sam. Bobby looked over. "All I see is an innocent kid watching cartoons and his big brother being a jerk." Dean scoffed and walked upstairs. Dean's cellphone rang. "Hello?" He asked. "Hello, yes Dean?" Cas asked. "Cas what's up?" Dean asked. "Could you come back, I need to talk to you." Dean looked confused. "Why don't you just tell me now?" Cas cleared his throat. "It's about Sam." Dean nodded. "Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and went downstairs. Dean turned off the tv and picked up the crying toddler. Before Bobby could yell at him he said "We have to go." Sam stopped crying for the moment to listen. Bobby asked why and Dean replied "Cas needs me and it's best if Sam's with me." Bobby nodded and they walked out to the Impala. Sam wriggled in Dean's arms tried to get him to let go of him. "Come on Sam knock it off." He said strapping him in his seat. Sam tried to hit him, but he closed the door. "God you sure are a little shit for being three." He said pulling out of the driveway.

When they got back Sam was waking up from a nap. Dean pulled him out of his car seat and set him on the ground. "Dean." Cas said walking up to him. "We need to talk." Dean nodded. There was a sudden splash and both men turned around to see that Sam had sat in a mud puddle and was now playing in it. "Oh come on Sam!" Dean whined. He picked him up and walked inside holding him away from his body. "You need a bath." Dean said. "No!" Sam yelled. Dean looked suprised. "Uh yes!" Dean argued. "No!" Sam cried kicking Dean in the groin. He dropped Sam and fell to his knees. "Dean!" Cas said bending down by him. "Are you alright?" All Dean could manage to do was make a groaning noise. "Do you want me to heal it?" Cas asked reaching for Dean's groin. Dean shoved Cas' hand away and shook his head. "I can make it feel better Dean." He said, but Dean still shook his head knowing Cas obvoiusly didn't understand the gravity of the situation. "It can't hurt that bad." Cas said. Dean scoffed sitting up on his knees. "Yeah well you let Sammy come kick you in the jewels then tell me how you feel." Dean joked, but next thing you know Sam ran up and kicked Cas in the groin too. He made a muffled yell and landed face first into the carpet. Sam ran off and Dean tried his hardest not to laugh. He put his hand on Cas' back. "Are you ok buddy?" He asked. "You were right...this is an extremley unpleasent pain." Cas said in a pain strained voice. Dean soon got serious and stood up grabbing Sam by the collar of his shirt. Sam tried to fight him, but Dean was obviously stronger. "That was a dick move Sam! No pun intended. Now apologize to Cas!" He said in his fatherly voice. Sam looked down at his grubby little muddy fingers and then down at the pain stricken angel. "I's sowwy Casiel." Sam cried. Without looking up Cas reached his hand up and felt for Sam's face. "It's ok Sam. Just never again." He said pulling off his hand. Dean continued to hold Sam's collar as he brought him into the bathroom. "I don't want a bath!" Sam cried. "Stop crying and take it like a man!" Dean said. Sam sniffed and took of his clothes getting in the water. The water turned brown quickly. After he was done Dean wrapped him up into a towel and got him dressed in footy pajamas."Night Sam." Dean said tucking him into bed. Cas came over and handed Sam a stuffed animal moose. His eyes lit up and he hugged it. "Goodnight Sam." He said. The little toddler snuggled up with his moose and went to sleep. Dean grabbed two beers. "God what a hell of a day huh?" He said handing one to Cas and sitting on the couch. Cas nodded looking down at his groin. "Definetley had its very unpleasent moments." Dean chuckled. "So what did ya need to tell me. You know about Sam?" Cas nodded and turned towards Dean. "Well apparently the witch you and Sam killed had a sister and apparently she's not too happy about what you did. So she's the one who sent the demons." Dean looked curiously at Cas. "How did you know about the demons? And how did you find that out?" He asked. "I asked Bobby and also I did some interrogating." He said sounding proud of himself. Dean nodded. "You think maybe she could turn Sam back?" Dean thought out loud. Cas shrugged. "Perhaps." Was his reply. The next morning Dean woke up to yelling. "Dee!" Sam screamed. Dean bolted up out of bed to see Sam holding onto the doorframe while a demon tried to pry him off. "Hey!" Dean yelled chasing after the demon. The demon jumped into a car and all Dean heard was Sam screaming for him. Tears filled his eyes as he grabbed his hair. A hand came down on Dean's shoulder and he jumped. It was Cas. "Cas for god sakes you have to help me get him back!" Dean begged. Cas nodded. "Don't worry Dean we'll get him back." He said patting him on the back. Cas touched Dean's forhead and they were kneeling behind a bush. "Dammit Cas last time you did that I couldn't poop for a week." There was a sound of tires and they looked up to see the car pulling by a warehouse. The demon came out with Sam under his arm. He put his hand by Sam and he bit him dropping Sam in the process. The demon caught him, but Sam did all he could to fight against him. "That's right Sam give'm hell." Dean muttered to himself. Then the demon lightly hit Sam in the chest knocking him down on his back. Sam began wailing and Dean jumped up to go kick the demon's ass when Cas pulled him back down. "Not yet Dean!" He ordered. "Son of a bitch!" Dean growled.

As they walked inside Cas and Dean slowly emerged out from behind the bush. "Alright let's go!" Dean boomed fast walking to the door. Cas grabbed his shoulder and Dean looked back annoyed. "Be careful!" Cas warned and Dean nodded. He slowly walked in ducking behind some crates. He looked up to see Sam in a cage guarded by two demons. Sam was crying and one of the demons hit the cage making him cry even more. "Shut up!" He growled glaring at Sam. Sam just whimered sucking his thumb. Dean slowly revealed himself and the demons fast walked towards him. He cut the first one in one slice dropping him dead to the floor, but the second one managed to punch Dean in the face knocking him down. "Dee!" Sam yelled. The demon kicked Dean in the side. "Stay down" he growled. When he turned around Dean stabbed him in the leg, his lifeless body falling on top of him. Breathing heavily he slowly pushed him off and stood up. Sammy was still wailing "Dee!" Dean ran over an yanked on the lock. "Damn." He muttered. He pulled out his hand gun. "Sammy back up and cover your ears." He did and Dean blew off the lock. Sam jumped into Dean's arms and cried into his shoulder. "It's ok Sammy I'm here." Dean said softly. Sam pulled away and smiled at Dean, who smiled back. Sam leaned in and planted a teary kiss on his nose. Dean smirked and pulled his brother in for another hug. "Alright Sammy, now let's go find this bitch." Dean said walking down a hallway. Sam whimpered and tried scurrying out of Dean's arms. "Sammy relax what's gotten into you." He asked. Dean looked ahead just in time to duck at a demon swinging his arm at his head. Dean kicked out his legs and held his knife to his neck. "Where's the witch!" He growled. He laughed and spit in Dean's face. "I ain't tell you shit!" He growled. Dean wiped off his face and hit the guy in the head knocking him out. Dean had the guy on his shoulder and Sam held his free hand. When they walked out Dean swore remembering Cas had zapped him there. "Well Sammy guess we're taking the truck home!" Dean said looking at the black suv sitting in the driveway. When they got back Dean and bobby tied the demon downstairs and were interrogating him while Sam watched cartoons upstairs. Sam heard yelling and looked toward the door. He slowly climbed off the couch and walked up to the closed door. He stood on his tippy toes and grabbed the handel and pulling the door open quietly. "Where the hell is she?" Dean yelled. Sam slid down some of the stairs on his butt so he could see everything going on. The demon stayed silent and Dean threw holy water on him. The demon screamed in pain and began breathing heavily. "Gonna tell me now you ugly son of a bitch?" The demon smirked knowing Sam was present, but not breaking eye contact with Dean. "If she finds you're brother she's going to kill him nice and slow. Her sister was nice, but she'll eat him alive slowly cutting him up to pieces." Dean just growled, but Sam's eyes began watering and soon he began wailing. Dean and Bobby whipped around and looked up the stairs. "You son of a bitch!" Dean growled looking at the smiling demon and throwing more holy water on him. Dean ran up the stiars and picked upSam. They walked back into the living room. "Didn't I tell you to stay up here?" Dean asked raising his voice. Sam continued crying. Dean just sighed. "Shh don't cry Sammy I'm here. He was lying Sam ok? I promise no one will eat you." Dean chuckled at the last part. Sam sniffled and looked up at Dean. "Pwomiss?" He asked raising his little pinkie in the air. Dean smirked and pinkie promised him. "Now lets get you to bed, s'been a long day." Dean took Sam and tucked him into bed. Sam whimpered and pointed to his closet. "Aw come on Sam nothings in you're closet." Dean said. Sam still had his puppy dog eyes on.

"Dammit Sam." Dean mumbled walking over to the closet. "See nothing." He said opening the closet. Suddenly a hand punched Dean in the face and he fell backwards. Sam screamed and Bobby came running up the stairs. "What the hell is going-" He was cut off by the oor slamming in his face. He kept banging on it, but it wouldn't open. The witch looking at Sam who was hiding under the covers trying to cry quietly. "Come on out Sam I won't hurt you." She cooed. Sam shivered under the blankets an screamed when she pulled them back. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her arms. He squirmed and sturggled, but she had a tight grip on him. "Dee! Sam screamed pulling towards his unconcious brother. "Shh little boy it's ok." Dean groaned. "Sammy!" He said getting up only to be thrown onto the wall. "There is no way you're a witch." Hr growled. She smirked. "I made a deal to have demon powers." She smirked. Dean scoffed. "Get you're filthy hands off my little brother. " Dean growled. "No he's coming with me!" The witch said walking towards the door. "No stop!" Dean said. She looked at him. "Why are you doing this?" He growled. "Because Sam will be the son I never had. We're going to live a normal life. In reality Dean I'm doing you a favor. Sam gets to have the apple pie life and be the happy. He'll never be the monster you know him to be." Dean growled. "My brother is not a monster." He said tugging at the invisible bonds. She was playing with Sam's hair. Dean open and closed his mouth looking at Sam. A smile formed on his face and he nodded. He looked up at the witch and smiled. She cupped her hand on his cheek. He turned and nestled into it. Without warning Sam bit her hand and she screamed dropping him to the floor. Something dropped and Sam looked seeing it was a necklace full of black liquid. Sam grabbed it, ran to the door and opened. Bobby charged in and Dean fell to the ground. The witch tried to force Dean back up against the wall, but it wasn't working. Dean smirked. Bobby and him trapped her in a corner and Sam hid behind Dean's leg. "Change him back." Dean growled. "Look...even if I wanted to I couldn't. I need my necklace." She said glaring at Sam. "Those are you're demon power lady don't bullshit me!" Dean growled. She glared at Dean. "I need materials." Bobby roughly grabbed her arm and lead her to the living room throwing lots of ingredients in front of her and a bowl. "Go!" Dean growled. She began mixing a bunch of things together and when she lit it a bright light covered Sam. When it was gone he was still a baby. "What the hell?" Dean asked glaring at the witch. "He'll be back to normal tomorrow. Now let e go!" She begged. "Well we'll see if you're right, for now you can spend a night in the basement just in case." Bobby said taking her away. Dean picked up Sam. "You alright bud?" He asked. He nodded handing Dean the necklace. They walked upstairs and Dean tucked Sam in again. "Dee here!" Sam said pointing next to him. Dean smirked and snuggled in next to Sam. "I wov you Dee." Sam said kissing Dean's cheek. He smirked and roughed up Sam's hair. "I love you too buddy." He said. The next morning Dean woke up and he was on the couch. "Hm." He said going to the fridge to grab a beer. "Uh Dean." He heard a males voice say. He turned around and dropped his beer with a large smiling spreading on his face. 'Oh my god!" He said and began laughing his ass off. Sam was in his same clothes from last night, but now they were extremley small due to Sam growing. He had on his pajama shorts (which now looked like girls short shorts.) and his wiggles shirt (which ripped open.). Dean pulled out his phone and took a picture. "Dean this isn't funny." Sam whined. Dean tried to stop laughing. "Oh my god Sammy, thats hilarious!" He breathed going and giving his brother a hug. After he got dressed he came downstairs to see Dean watching tv. He shut if off. "How does it feel to be a giant again? Dean asked standing up. "Good, feels good." He said. "Good." Dean said half turning around. He whirled around and punched Sam in the shoulder knocking him back onto a table and breaking it. Sam looked up at Dean. "What...the hell...was that for?" He asked with a pain stricken voice. Dean pointed his finger at him. "For peeing on me and kicking me in the jewels." Sam left out a muffled laugh and his head fell back onto the broken table. "Dammit Dean. He's not back for two minutes and you're already hitiin eachother!" Bobby complained walking in. "What can I say? He's a pain in the ass." Dean chuckled.


End file.
